


Feelings at Christmas

by crescent_gaia



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, kind of enemies to friends to kind of lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: It might just be at Christmas, but both will happily take it.





	Feelings at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



> Merry Yule-mas! I hope that you enjoy and that you don't mind all the sap.

Will took a deep breath in, letting the cold Chicago air fill his lungs, before letting it out. It was a crazy day in the ED, as only Christmas could be, but he was happy to cover so others could be with their families on the day. Besides, considering Jay had to work, it meant their celebration as a family was pushed to the 28th anyways. He was used to it and part of him wondered if having Christmas on Christmas day would be weird. Pulling him out of his thoughts was a familiar voice. 

“You aren’t cold?” Rhodes asked as he came up to stand by Will. He was in his coat, without gloves, but it made Will grin.

“You are?”

“Happens when you go away from here for desert,” Connor replied with a shrug.

Will nodded. The two of them hadn’t gotten on, since the start, and it seemed to be going well until Jay acted on information he gave out carelessly. He started to apologize again before remembering that Connor told him to quit it. “Why are you working?”

“Some of us don’t want to go home for Christmas.”

That confirmed the rumors that Will heard going around – Connor was the black sheep of his family – but he understood that. “I get that.”

“Doubt it.”

Will chuckled. “You’d be surprised.” He played his cards close to the chest, not wanting to give up too much of himself, even though Natalie said he should open more. It was easy with her, even when he was giving her a hard time, but… Connor was different. 

“Yeah, well, since I do have to get back,” Connor said and pulled out a small wrapped package. “Merry Christmas.”

Will blinked. “I – “

“I know, it’s fine. I saw it and thought of you.” Connor grinned. “Merry Christmas, Will.”

“Merry Christmas Connor,” Will said. He opened it and laughed at the tie box. “Really?”

Connor grinned and walked off.

“Okay,” Will said, opening the box and blinking at seeing three Blackhawks tickets. “What – “ he turned around but Connor was nowhere to be found. A simple note read ‘wanted to bury the hatchet – have fun’ and he noted that it was for a game on January 6th against the Pittsburg Penguins. Quickly going inside, he was able to find Connor washing up to go into surgery. 

“So you opened the box,” Connor said with a grin. “I’m not going to use them. Go and have fun with your brother and your dad. Please. I’ve caused you a lot of grief since I landed here and thought it was more than time to start making amends.”

Will chuckled. “You… thank you. It’s um, it’s too much, but thank you.”

“Glad it’s that instead of being yelled at,” Connor said as he finished up and ducked into surgery.

“Yeah,” Will said and shook his head as he left to go to the locker room downstairs to put the tickets safe. As he did, he got out his phone and texted Jay about the tickets, including how he got them, as he laid his head back against the lockers. He felt like he had whiplash, considering that he went from hating Connor, to being okay, to them hating each other on some level again, to okay to… whatever this was. As he heard Maggie call for him, he put his phone away, securing the locker close, and went to deal with the crisis. He would have time to figure out his feelings for the surgeon later, after he helped whoever came in needing help, and probably bounce a few things off of Natalie. 

A few hours later, he laid everything out for her to hear and sighed. 

“So, you’re taking me and Jay to the ‘Hawks, right?” Natalie asked, her tone teasing.

“I mean, if you want to go,” Will said, smiling before turning serious. “But… would you give amazing Hawks tickets to someone who you’ve battled over patients about?”

“No,” she said. “However, it is Rhodes and he’s got money so…”

“So it could just be him showing off.”

“Save for the looks he’s been giving when you’re not looking. Not that it’s been anytime but recent,” she said and smiled at his shocked face. “I mean, I know, for you, it’s more about the person than the gender, and it’s been more women than guys, but I know you. You like hard.”

“This isn’t hard. This is… impossible is a word,” he said as he thought about it. Sure, there was the money and yes, he was starting to respect Connor and possibly think about how he looked without a shirt, but that was fantasy. Fantasy wasn’t the real world and he would possibly be pushed away. Just like the last relationship that he started around Christmas time. “What is it about Christmas?”

“Bit of a wide question.”

“My last putting myself out there, to a guy, happened around Christmas. He, um, he tried to beat me up after I asked him out and meant it on a lovers level instead of a friend’s. It was back in college and… well, he was a lot like Connor. At least, this time, I know I could take him,” he said and sipped at the eggnog. “I think I could.”

“You could.” She smiled at hearing crying. “Someone’s hungry – I’ll be back.”

He nodded and stayed where he was, thinking about if he should put himself out there again. It was… well, scary on a different level, mostly because it was work. At work, nobody knew, aside from Natalie, about his true feelings with relationships. Hell, probably everyone thought that he was into Natalie and that… that was true, once upon a time, but now? Now he’s pretty sure that just being best friends is exactly what he wants to be. Grabbing his phone, he went to text Connor before chickening out and went to see what Jay had to say. He chuckled at his brother’s multiple swear words about how he got the tickets but that he had a free night to catch a game. Natalie was back a few moments later; the thought of texting Connor was pushed out of his mind and would for another year.

*~*~*~*

For the second Christmas since coming to Med, Connor found himself up on the roof. This time, he suspected that Will was having a happier Christmas, hoping it was with Natalie, and he sighed as he watched the traffic. He had his chance to say something, how many times now, and pushed away the idea of going to ask now. He reminded himself that Will was very much with Natalie, if he was reading the signs right, and that he wouldn’t be wanted. Plus, he’d make a fool of himself and he was doing that enough at work. As his mind went to what he could have possibly done wrong this time to earn disapproval from his boss, he was surprised with a touch on his shoulder about five minutes later and a cup of coffee handed over. “Thanks,” he said to Will. “Thought you were off.”

“I forgot that I had Natalie’s gift in my locker,” Will said and shrugged. “Reese said you were up on the roof.”

“I got used to the winters again, so I’m up here,” Connor said with a shrug. “Why did you keep Natalie’s gift in the locker?”

“Because she’s a bit involved with Jay and sometimes at my place and sometimes at dad’s, so it’s a bit hard to keep things a surprise.”

“Oh,” Connor said. “Makes sense. She doesn’t know your locker combo? I mean, the two of you…”

“We were, but we’re just… I thought there was something there, but there’s not. So it’s better to be friends and see where things go. It might or might not go somewhere or – well – I’m a bit interested in someone else. Just not sure about if they feel the same way or not.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “I doubt that anybody would not feel the same way, unless they don’t know you.”

“No, they do, we just had a rocky start. Nearly came to blows a few times over patients and misinformation or information given to others.”

Connor tried to form a few words but came up with nothing. He wasn’t sure if Will really meant him and, honestly, this felt out of left field. Everything was starting to feel out of left field ever since his mentor died and he was thrown into an uneven playing field. He wasn’t wanted, home or work, and now… now Will was doing something? Maybe? I mean, sure, he did like Will. Possibly thought about it that way, now and then, as he did with nearly everyone he worked with. Well, everyone but Sarah but that’s because she was more like a sister than anything. 

“Anyways,” Will said and handed Connor a wrapped box. “What are you doing for New Years?”

“Nothing. Got the night off. Thought I might head down to Navy Pier and actually be part of the insanity.” Connor grinned. “Want to join me?”

“Only if we can get food before the insanity. Why am I agreeing to this?”

“You’re hoping it’ll just turn into dinner. Better question – why did I ask if you wanted to join?” Connor asked.

“Feel free to blame me,” Will said. “I’ll add it to the list.”

Connor smiled. “Have a good Christmas, Will.”

“You too,” Will said, heading off of the roof.

Connor opened the present and smiled at seeing a book that he mentioned in passing that he was having a hard time finding. He went inside to put the book safe in his locker before going to check on patients. A long few hours later and he was off for the night, bundled in his coat, and blinked at seeing Will was waiting for him. “Thought you were at Natalie’s.”

“I was,” Will said and grinned. “And then I had a question.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, waiting for Will to go on.

“Want to have dinner now?” 

Connor laughed. “It’s Christmas. What’s going to be open? And don’t say IHOP.”

“Denny’s?” Will offered and grinned. “We’d have to find a way out to Norridge.”

“I am not going out to Norridge,” Connor said and looked thoughtful. “I do know this one place open. I might even remember to make pancakes if you want breakfast food.” Will stopped and Connor looked back, worried he might have gone too far. It was more that he couldn’t think of any place open that didn’t need a reservation a month or more in advance for. “We – we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I think I do,” Will said. “Just never thought I’d get to see where you lived.”

“It’s not much,” Connor said and led the way to his car. He unlocked and got in, happy that Will followed, and drove to the place. A quick tour and some pancakes with drinks later, they both ended up on opposite ends of the couch. “So… how did you know about the book?”

“Overheard you talking about it with someone,” Will replied. “Don’t ask who – I don’t remember, just that you were talking about it. I’m glad you like it so much.” He paused. “I’ve got a question that’s a year old.”

“How did I know about the Blackhawks? I heard you lamenting about their loss to, of all teams, the Penguins. They did win the game I sent you to. We should see if we could get you season passes on a win streak or something. Or that only works with the Cubs.”

“I was just getting to like you until that remark, Connor,” Will said, grinning. “Good thing they finally won. Maybe they’ll put the curse behind them and stop using it as defense.”

Connor laughed. “Yeah, maybe. Or you guys could step up and it could be an all-out Chicago World Series. We’d have to run away from the ED, take the ones we like with us.”

“Yeah,” Will said, before asking, “do we want to though? I’d like it to be just you and me.”

Connor took a breath in and then remembered to breathe it out. “I.. “ he thought of a way to change the subject and couldn’t. 

“Connor?” Will asked.

Connor didn’t reply, moving over and kissing Will. It was light, in a way that Will could pull away if he wanted to, and he wasn’t expecting Will’s arms to wrap around him. Or the pull into Will’s lap and the kiss deepening. He leaned against Will when they broke for air. “I think that’s the better Christmas present,” he said quietly.

“I know you don’t have to get me anything with that,” Will said.

Connor grinned. “I still might,” he said and his face turned serious. 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, keeping his arms tight around Connor. “This doesn’t have to change anything. I can let go and leave and we can forget about it in the morning. It’s Christmas and… well, feelings are all over the map this time of year. Or, we take it a bit at a time, figure out if it works after a month, and go from there.”

Connor nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I just… I don’t want to chase you away because I say or do something stupid at work.”

“Considering that I’m here, kissed you back, and really want to figure out what you looked like undressed – I don’t think you’re going to chase me away,” Will said. “And, again, that can be as slow or as fast as you like.”

Connor nodded. “How are you so calm about this?”

“Because I’ve been in your position, of asking, and got my ass handed to me. And I was scared too. You at least had the balls to make the first move.”

“What, kissing you?” Connor asked.

“The tickets,” Will said, grinning. “I nearly texted you then, to ask you to dinner, and I didn’t. I waited, a very long year, so, no, I’m not about to run or push you away. At least, not until we figure out what this is. Together. Tonight? Let’s just have our feelings at Christmas.” He kissed Connor again, who kissed him back, and the two just spent the night in each other’s arms. They were both happy to see if their feelings were just for Christmas or if they would be for the whole year.


End file.
